thenewageofheroesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan "Johnny" Brock
'History' Jonathan Edward Brock was born to Janet Brock, and Edward “Eddie” Brock. It was something of a miracle that Jonathan was born, as the symbiote bonded to Eddie had thought to have made it impossible for him to have children. However, the symbiote had a special reason for allowing this. Any child of Brocks would be a more powerful host for the symbiote, and also have access to powers the symbiote had not shown Brock yet. Because he was a "Miracle Birth", Jonathan was treated very well as he grew up. However, Eddie’s mental instabilities, coupled with the fact he was Anti-Venom, made Jonathan resent his father a bit. Deep down, however, he would always love him, and even though Eddie was not around for his son that much, he did ''infact love his son. At the age of five, Jonathan’s mother was in a car-crash, and she passed away. This lead Eddie to lose his mind even more, and caused Jonathan a lot of grief. While Eddie tried to keep his sanity for his son, there was no question that Janet had been one of the few things allowing him to keep his sanity, and with her gone, Jonathan was left to look after himself as his father went crime-fighting most nights. Jonathan was raised by his maternal aunt Amanda. She knew about Eddie's identity as Anti-Venom, and she did not approve of it. By age fourteen, Jonathan would make a discovery. All these years, his father had gone into such a bad health, that even the white symbiote couldn’t heal him, just keep his health at bay Howeve, the symbiote would not just let go of its host. Eddie was desperate to die. So desperate that he used a sonic device to get rid of the symbiote. The symbiote and Eddie seperated, and Eddie told his son that he loved him. Beauseof the seperation from th symbiote, Eddie died as his health deteriorated at an impossible pace. The symbiote then bonded to Jonathan, but not at the cellular level, like it had for his father. This symbiote was desperate to permanetly bond with a new host, and it bonded to the most advanced level of bonding possible. It bonded to Jonathan at the atomic level, and it granted him all the powers it had given Eddie Brock as both Venom and Anti-Venom, as well as new powers. Jonathan knows that the symbiote has bonded to him at the most advanced level because the symbiote, which is and always has been able to converse with its host, told him that it wanted to permanetly bonded to a host, and that bonding at the atomic level is the only way to permanetly bond with a host. Eddie had never warned his son about the symbiote, because of his mental instability, and the fact he barely saw his son. Jonathan agreed to the different connection to his father because, even though he was wary of the symbiote, he had always admired his father being Anti-Venom, and he wanted to follow in his footsteps. Now, two years have passed, Jonathan has been Anti-Venom II for the last two years. His powers have grown, and he fights crime as a vigilante. The anti-venom costume is now more refined, and he looks like a white costumed spider-man, but more muscular. His aunt Amanda wonders where he goes each night, and he is hiding it from her. Jonathan has also learned that if he mimics the powers of a mutant, the weapons of the mutant, like claws, will be made of pieces of the symbiote, and not metals, meaning they can easily be destroyed. 'Personality' Jonathan is usually very cheerful, charismatic and enthusiastic, often at inappropriate times, even when in danger. He usually keeps himself calm, as his temper, while bad, is nothing compared to what he can actually be like if truly angered. He has a very strong sense of right and wrong, and he would never be swayed from helping those less fortunate. However, Jonathan is reckless, but smart. The symbiote costume, when he is wearing it, causes him to become even more reckless. While Jonathan acts like he enjoys being Anti-Venom II, he honestly hates the symbiote, because his father allowed himself to die and the symbiote didn't try and stop him, and he hates the fact that the symbiote actually ''has tried to take him over. 'Powers and abilities' Powers White Symbiotic Costume: Jonathan is bonded to his father's white symbiote, which is the opposite of the original Venom symbiote. This has granted him every power the previous costume had, as well as new ones that Eddie had during his tenure as Anti-Venom, and even entirely new powers Jonathan has manifested..However the white symbiote, unlike the other members of its race, seemingly has no influence on Jonathan's actions, apart from making him a bit reckless. Recently, the symbiote did try and take him over, but Jonathan found his mind is inaccessible to the symbiote due to an extremly rare genetic disorder. Jonathan is also bonded at the Atomic level with the symbiote, making him even more powerful than his father was, as he can use all of the powers of the symbiote without losing his mind or sanity. However, the symbiote still has some ''influence over Jonathan, making him more reckless and feral. Unlike his father, when Jonathan has the costume in its refined stage, iut has some more black then the original kind his father had it, with black eyes. * 'External Symbiote Rejection:' Brock's skin is caustic to his fathers former symbiote, which means the white symbiote has the ability to reject the Venom symbiote and presumably all of its children as well. * 'Symbiote mind control prevention: 'Jonathan recently discovered that he is able to prevent the symbiote from taking over his mind. This is due to a rare genetic disorder that prevents the mind from being controlled, unless he chooses to let it be controlled. This came in handy when the Anti_Venom symbiote was revealed to be sentient, and tried to take over his mind. This allows Jonathan to access the full range of the symbiotes powers without losing his sanity and control of his mind. However, the symbiote managed to bypass this only once, because the disorder had not surfaced. If Jonathan were to let the symbiote take over, this disorder also allows him to push it out, with some difficulty. * 'Constituent-Matter Manipulation:' Anti-Venom can manipulate his matter to enlarge or stretch his body in order to augment his attacks. * 'Impurity Sense:' Anti-Venom can sense foreign substances within a person's body which includes symbiotes, radiation, narcotics, viruses and diseases. The sense has become refined, allowiing him to tell whether it is a virus, a simple flu, a life threatening disease or drug use. There is several feels to each type of impurity. One limit is birth defects, and mutations, like "Homo Superior" or a naturally born Mutate, like Spider-Teen. * 'Internal Bodily Cleansing:' After sensing the impurity, Anti-Venom can forcefully "cure" the substance from the person's body. He uses this ability to almost completely destroy his old symbiote and to cure a young girl from her heroin addiction. This power can also be used to depower some superhumans, almost ridding Spider-Man of the radiation in his blood when attempting to destroy remnants of the symbiote, and nearly cleanses Radioactive Man of his powers in a similar fashion. * 'Spider-Power Negation:' After failing to cleanse Spider-Man of his symbiote remnants and radiation in his blood, whenever Anti-Venom is too close to Peter his powers are effectively canceled until Eddie becomes distant enough from him. Alternatively, when Anti-Venom ensnares Spider-Man by binding with the bits of the suit that is fired off as webbing, it also negates Spider-Man's powers until Spider-Man breaks free from it. This power does not affect Spider-Teen; only Spider-man. *'Shapeshifting:' Anti-Venom now can shapeshift his arms into blades similar to his "Uncle" Carnage. If Anti-Venom II takes on the weapons of a mutant, the weapons will be part of the symbiote, and not stand up against the original mutants weapons. Excluding these new powers granted by the ''white symbiote, Anti-Venom still retains almost every power Eddie had bonded with the Venom symbiote, including (some powers have become more advanced than they were for the Venom symbiote): * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Stamina * Accelerated Healing Factor (More advanced then the original Venom. Can heal faster from most things) * Wall-Crawling * ESP (Spider-Sense) * Immunity to Spider-man's Spider Sense * Webbing Generation * Camouflage Capabilities Abilities *'Free running: '''Jonathan has trained himself to free run in the two years he has been Anti-Venom II. he is very skilled at it. *'Acrobatics: Jonathan is also able to perform some acrobatics. He mainly uses flips and tumbles. *'Swordsmanship: '''Jonathan has learned how to fight with a sword, before he even gained the symbiote. In the four years he has used it, he has become competent enough to use two swords at once. *'Technology application: 'Jonathan is a smart person in the field of technology. He has shown particular talent in learning about new technology quickly. He thinks this is because he mainly studied technology while his father was alive. *'Polymath: 'Jonathan is a smart person, as he has studied mathematics, science and technology extensively in his spare time. *'Indomitable Will: Jonathan has an indomitable will. He was able to resist and prevent the symbiote controlling him, partially due to his willpower and genetic disorder. His will power is so strong that he can also resist being turned to evil. Strength Level *'Normal Human strength': Without his Symbiote, Jonathan has the regular strength of level of a normal human boy his age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. *'Symbiote Suit strength': The symbiote enhances Jonathan's strength to a super-human extent. He is able to lift at list 30 tons at most, but this can fluctuate due to the fact the symbiote can grow. *'Human/Symbiote strength': If he uses the strength of the symbiote in his human form, he can only lift 3 tons, due to the base strength of the symbiote being one tenth in his human form, while accessing the power of it. This means, since the maximum base strength of the symbiote is 30 tons, Jonathan can only lift one tenth of that, meaning he can only lift or press 3 tons in his human form if he is accessing the symbiotes strength. Weaknesses *'Dependance on the symbiote': If he was not bonded to the symbiote, Jonathan would have every single weakness of a normal human. This has caused him to become mostly dependant on the symbiote. *'Sonic and Fire': The anti-venom symbiote has the old weaknesses all symbiotes have, but to a less powerful extent. Unlike previous symbiotes, Anti-Venom is nearly immune to fire and sonic. *'Mr Negative's powers': As Mr. Negative's power was the source responsible for the creation of the Anti-Venom suit, when injected by Mr. Negative's power, it can weaken or nullify the suit's healing powers, until Mister Negative's powers are no longer directly in contact with him. *'Recklessness': Jonathan is a reckless person, and the Symbiote enhances this trait, showing that it still enhances some physical traits, even though it mostly is neutral towards Jonathan. *'Mental Instability': Since Eddie Brock was mentally unstable when he was bonded to the symbiote, the symbiote has gained some of those instabilities. This has caused Jonathan to act unstable sometimes when he is out as Anti-Venom II. However, this rarely happens. *'Feralness': Whenever Jonathan fight as Anti-Venom II, the suit becomes more feral and becomes the way it was when it was bonded to his father. This is because of the instabilities the symbiote took from Eddie and because feral traits were also taken from Eddie's personality. *'Potential': So far, Jonathan has only accessed two fifths of the full range and potential of the powers the symbiote grants him. There are still several abilities that he has not accessed yet. His powers are also at half of the strength they were when Eddie Brock was bonded to the symbiote. Paraphernalia Equipment The white symbiote Transportation Web-slinging or Free running Notes *He is atomically bonded to the symbiote. This means, if he is ever seperated from it, both he and the symbiote will die. *Due to the atomic bonding, Jonathan is able to access certain powers without calling the suit forth. *Due to a very rare genetic disorder, Jonathan is able to close his mind and protect it with impenetrable barriers. This allows him to utilize the symbiote while keeping his sanity, and using all of the powers of it without the symbiote taking over and at their full potential. Trivia *He believes that his father gave up his life just to join his wife, and he didn't really care about his son. *Despite their father's animosity towards each other, Jonathan is friends with Nathan "Nate" Parker. Links Jonathan Brock - TNAoH RPG Application Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Brock Family Category:Symbiote Hosts